The Real Naruto Uzumaki
by YonnaTheCreator
Summary: Naruto is broken when Sasuke leaves, so what will Sasuke do when he gets a letter from Tsunade saying that Naruto needs his help? Can he help fix his broken rival while observing from the sidelines?
1. Chapter 1

If you ask any villager in Konoha village to describe Naruto Uzumaki they'd probably all sneer before describing his stupidity, his unhealthy obsession with ramen, his obnoxious choice in clothing and his intolerable habit of always smiling and being happy when people clearly hated the boy, now whether or not that smile was true is a different story. And sure, maybe Naruto did look rather impish and mischievous with his devilish smile, the 3 whiskered scars adorning each cheek, blonde unmanageable hair that spiked off in every direction and blue eyes that were said to express his every emotion... or so everyone thought. In truth, very, very few people knew the real Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke Uchiha crept down the dark hallway in the cave of Orochimaru's hideout, the dimmed torches only given him the barest view of the twists and turns. He didn't want to waste any chakra on his sharingan, that would be crucial for later, for when he escaped. It had been one year since he'd fought Naruto, leaving behind his biggest rival...and his best friend. As soon as he'd arrived at the Sound with Orochimaru and Kabuto, he knew he had made a mistake in leaving the Leaf, but his pride had kept him there, that, and his resolve on his revenge to kill the murderer of his entire clan, his elder brother Itachi Uchiha. How could he face his comrades and sensei's and admit that he'd made the biggest mistake in his life for power? Sure, the raven had grown stronger, but he had lost a lot along the way. He had turned into a stoic, emotionless, tool that killed when was told to kill without batting an eye, who obeyed without question and committed some truly horrible acts. Sasuke had learned very early on to shut off his emotions, nothing and no one could rile out a response from the powerful but broken teen.. So then why was Sasuke risking his life in the dead of the night searching for Orochimaru's chambers? Why was he about to kill the man who gave him power and the place where he had so much to lose and return to the village where he had nothing to return to? Sasuke had been asking himself these questions for the past few weeks, not able to find an answer.

It had started when he was sent on an assassination mission given to him by Orochimaru, it was supposed to be simple, a man who stumbled across some information that he shouldn't have needed to be silenced.

_The night before he had been in his room, sharpening his sword when Kabuto had entered. Kabuto never approached Sasuke, although he envied and despised the raven for being Orochimaru's favourite, the white haired bespectacled boy feared the Uchiha. So it was with much surprise to Sasuke when Kabuto told him he was wanted by Orochimaru. "He's in the training room" Kabuto said, envy clear in his eyes. "He probably just wants someone to take out the trash" he added ,while smirking condescendingly at Sasuke's retreating back. With the usual cool composure bestowed upon Uchiha's, Sasuke replied "Well now Kabuto, we both know that he leaves the mundane house chores for you". Indignant, Kabuto started to retort but the Uchiha was far gone, disappearing down the hall that lead to the training room._

_Sasuke reached the doorway, the training room was pitch black. He doubted that Kabuto was tricking him, even he wasn't _that _stupid. The raven didn't sense any other chakra, but he didn't let that fool him. After living with Orochimaru for over a year he knew that snakes were only seen when they wanted to be seen. No sooner had he taken one step into the room, a kunai flew right at his face. Now if he hadn't been an incredibly talented ninja, and Sasuke Uchiha definitely qualified, he wouldn't have been able to gracefully dodge the sharp weapon. More so, he wouldn't have been able to counter a split second later and he definitely wouldn't have made a member of the Legendary Sannin grunt in pain as Sasuke's own kunai grazed Orochimaru's cheek._

_The torches surrounding the inner walls of the training room turned on revealing Sasuke expressionlessly looking back at Orochimaru who in turn used his revoltingly long tongue to lick the line of blood that had appeared on his cheek. His slimy voice resonating in the hollow chamber, "oh how you never fail to disappoint me, Sasuke-kun." Grinning, Orochimaru gestured towards a table which had several files and folders spread out on it. _So this is a briefing_, Sasuke concluded, _why did Kab-_ "You're probably wondering why I had Kabuto fetch you aren't you?" Orochimaru grinned. Noticing Sasuke's ever-present emotionless mask he frowned. "Now, now Sasuke-kun. I miss the days when you used to get angry at me. Oh how I loved the hatred that burned within those beautiful dark eyes."And it was true, at first Sasuke had rebelled against the snake-man, and he had made his repulsion for him clear. But that was then, things were different now. "Just between us two Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said sitting down at the table, "I just want to see that pretty face contorted with hatred once more." Getting to business, accepting that ,indeed, he wouldn't see an angry raven today, Orochimaru started talking. "Tamaki Yoshi, a spy from the Sand happened to come across one of my old laboratories... It seems there was a scroll there with a forbidden jutsu I came up with that doesn't belong in the hands of such an unworthy ninja."_

_Sasuke, used to this sort of thing asked, "When and where?"_

" _You've become so cold-hearted," he cackled, " he lives right near the northern border that separates sound from sand, my Intel has informed me that he will be crossing the border tomorrow at noon to inform his superiors. I'm sure you know this by now Sasuke, but he can't make it there."_

"_Hn."_

"_And Sasuke?"_

"_Hn."_

"_I hope you like _children.

_I hope you like children, I bet Orochimaru thought he was so clever. Sasuke wiped the blood off of his sword. He really did hate killing children, but an order was an order. And it wasn't like he did it inhumanely. The whole Yoshi family was a threat and needed to be silenced, whether the children knew what their father did was not his problem. The mission had gone flawlessly; Sasuke had left at dawn, made good time running in the forest and was hiding in the trees around Tamaki's house 4 hours before he was due to leave. Tamaki proved no challenge against Sasuke, being immediately at the mercy of his genjutsu. His wife and two children following suit. He had found the "hidden" scroll easily enough by taking a quick scan of the house with his sha__ringan he retrieved it from a wooden box. It wasn't until he began to head back to Orochimaru's lair did he begin to feel that something was off. He sensed a familiar chakra dart in and out of his range, just barely. He followed the traces back to an old oak a few miles from Orochimaru's. Laying atop of the green moss was a scroll with a seal that he had abandoned long ago. He scanned his surroundings, what ever chakra he had sensed earlier was long gone. Not sensing any _traps_ or jutsus on the scroll he opened to find that it was not a scroll, but a letter._

_**Uchiha,**_

_**Yes, I ,Tsunade the Fifth Hokage, am writing to you. I'm sure there are a thousand thoughts flying through that scheming little head of yours, but stop being so petty. I have a favor to ask. Trust me when I say that you are the last person I want to ask but it seems that you are my last hope with this problem. I'm not going to go into extreme detail, but I'll get straight to the point. A certain knuckle-head ninja is in desperate need of help. He's in grave danger and it seems the you may be the only one who can save him. **_

_At the mention of a knuckle-head ninja, Sasuke's interest immediately peaked. And he read on almost desperately. _

**_Yes, you know that brat I'm talking about, and if you have any sliver of humanity left you'll hightail your brooding ass back here ASAP. But don't come back until you do a little cleaning up kid, you know what I mean. To return you're going to need to bring me back something to prove that you're here on good intentions and not finish off Naruto. I am trusting, albeit foolishly, that you will come to help. _**

_**- Tsunade, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf**_

So here Sasuke was, in the middle of the night, creeping around. He neared Orochimaru's chambers. He had grown way too trusting, idly thought Sasuke, as he didn't sense any traps. But then again it had been ages since he had shown any discontent or disobedience. The room was dark, the only sound to be heard was the hissing of snakes. Each night for the past week Sasuke had approached the room, making sure that the snakes that guarded Orochimaru as he slept weren't able to sense his presence. He had studies snakes a great deal this past year and had learned that if he used his chakra to cool his body temperature down, he was invisible to the slithery creatures. He unsheathed his sword, never making the slightest sound. And just like that, all of the events from the past year were ended with the blade of Sasuke's sword severing the head off of the Legendary Sannin. The snake-man had only the chance to open his eyes and meet those of a dark-haired teen, red with rage, before he met his end. Sasuke had no time to celebrate. The snakes had started hissing as the scent of their master vanished and Kabuto would be here any second now. Quickly, the raven stowed the severed head in the bag, and disappeared off into the night. He knew exactly where he needed to go. A place he once called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke ran tirelessly. All night getting further away from Orochimaru's hideout, not taking any breaks. Each step away from that place was a memory of his previous year of misery being erased and one from his old life resurfacing. The raven flitted through the dark forest, exactly like a bird, his footsteps not leaving any trace that he'd been here, not a single twig out of place. As night turned into morning, the scenery changed, the forest grew more fertile and lush. He had entered the Land of Fire. Although his face didn't betray him, Sasuke was unnerved, tired, and a little bit careless by dawn. He should have noticed this chakra before it had gotten so close. Once he realized it, it was too late. He prepared to strike but faltered, this chakra wasn't the one he was expecting...it wasn't Kabuto. _It's the same one from that time, _Sasuke realized.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha whipped his head around only to meet the calm collected eyes of his old sensei.

"Kakashi."

"What? You leave for one year and suddenly I'm just Kakashi?" he said feigning offence.

"Hn."

Kakashi Hatake had taken this time to exam his former student. Indeed, it had been him who had dropped off the letter from Hokage-sama. That day Kakashi could only watch with sadness how Sasuke took the lives of others so easily, without remorse. But he had noticed the dead look in the Uchiha's eyes after. The look someone has after they've been broken, when they lock away their heart and throw away the key. He had seen this look so many times on his other former student. Although, the other one covered it up a lot better to keep up with his act. _They haven't seen each other in over a year but at this point they have more in common than they could ever know. _

Sasuke also took this time to take in his former sensei. He had the same white hair that defied all laws of gravity, the same mask, covering up his face...hell, he even had the same trademark Icha Icha Paradise held loosely at his side.

"You do realize where you're headed, don't you Sasuke? It seems to me that you're headed towards the Leaf." Kakashi observed, drawing the ravens attention from the orange book back on himself .

With the same expressionless face as always Sasuke retorted "Really Kakashi, I had no idea."

"Well it seems you're as delightful as ever." he mused, "maybe contacting you was the right choice".

Sasuke noticed how tired and worn out he looked; this wasn't the same man who used to laugh as he sparred with his old genin students with one hand. Team 7.

Catching the hint in his words Sasuke asked immediately, "You've been sent by Tsunade."

A curt nod was his reply.

"What's wrong with Naruto? Her letter didn't say. Is h-"

"This is the most I've seen you riled up in a long while Sasuke." Kakashi said knowingly.

Sasuke silenced instantly. He had gotten of track, it was back to business.

"Why did she send you?" the raven enquired.

"For two reasons. 1; she wanted to make sure you were safe to enter the village and that you had kept your side of the deal-". At this point Sasuke had taken out Orochimaru's severed head from the bag and held it before Kakashi.

"Oh wonderful, I'm sure Hokage-sama will love that. Real nice there Sasuke," he said sarcastically. Sasuke, a little peeved at the reaction put the head back in the back.

"Anyways, the other reason why I was sent to stop you before entering the village was to give you this."

He pulled out a slender box and handed it to Sasuke.

The raven opened it taking out a small, clear vial. He examined it, bringing it close to his face, cautious.

"What is it?"

Kakashi sighed, "consider it a gift. From the Hokage herself. Drink it."

_The best medical ninja in the Land of Fire, _Sasuke translated. "And if I refuse?" he said, skeptically.

Another sigh, "If you refuse to drink this, you won't be granted access into the village, you won't be able to see, never mind save, Naruto and... and all hell will break loose. Also, I have to see you drink it and report back to Hokage-sama immediately."

"What will happen to me when I dr-"

"Sasuke I don't know what's in the vial nor do I care. Quite frankly, I'm anxious to get back and the sooner you drink that the sooner we can try to save Naruto."

As soon as Kakashi mentioned Naruto, all reservations Sasuke had were gone and he uncorked the vial and downed the mystery drink. A strange sensation flooded Sasuke's body. It felt like he was being wrapped in a blanket of water. And then it was gone. Like nothing happened.

"Kakashi what happ-" the raven began.

But Kakashi was long gone, reporting back to the mastermind behind the plot. _Hokage-sama you're playing a dangerous game here. This is a big risk. For everyone's sake I hope you're better at this than gambling. _Kakashi's mind was full of questions he had for the leader when he got back.

Sasuke reached the front gates of the Hidden Leaf in no time. He still didn't know what the concoction had done to him, and he didn't feel any different. He'd worry about that later, his got more impatient with every step he took. Why was he anxious? It seemed that Sasuke couldn't answer most of the questions he asked himself lately. He sighed as he took in the exterior of his former home as he approached the gate. _Nothing here changed..._Sasuke thought. No that wasn't completely true he noted on further inspection. From a distance it looked the same, a strong,s sturdy wall, but up close time had taken its toll on it. He could see several cracks in the wall, and a huge patch up job that looked like something had broken right through it. The raven was just about to walk through the gate, to finally confront the two jounin that were stationed there; the ones who filtered who got in and out of the village. Somebody brushed past Sasuke, stunning him and causing him to stumble slightly. In that second the raven noted two very, very important things. 1; the shinobi who had just brushed by him, probably returning from a mission, had actually gotten close enough to touch the Uchiha. Sasuke hadn't noticed him approach at all. Even now he realized that he couldn't use any of his chakra, and 2; a certain Hokage, was about to get visited by a very, very angry Uchiha.

But first he had to check it, and so he approached the desk where the two shinobi sat. One of them he realized with shock, was Genma. He and Naruto had talked to Genma on various occasions back then because the brown haired shinobi treated them both as normal people. He didn't show favouritism to the dark haired prodigy and he didn't sneer at the blonde, whom everyone else seemed to hold a grudge against.

"Genma."

Genma looked at the man who had just returned from the village and shouted "Welcome back, Akari."

"Genma."

Genma not even sparring a glance at Sasuke looked began writing his report.

Something wasn't right. An infamous missing-nin had just strolled back into the village, and both Jounin weren't paying him the least bit of attention. _She didn't.. _Sasuke thought, while waving a pale slender hand in front of Genmas face. The shinobi didn't waver in his writing, chewing the toothpick between his lips. His suspicions had been confirmed. Not only could the two high ranking ninja before him not see him, it seemed as though they couldn't sense him either.

Sasuke entered the village, no longer afraid that he would be stopped. For a moment he was caught up with bitter-sweet memories. The Hidden Leaf village hadn't changed on the inside. It was the same place, with shops and restaurants, with villagers going about their daily business. He looked up to meet the stony eyes of the four previous Hokage, and realized that there was a new addition. A kunoichi._ So the old crone's face finally got added _Sasuke remarked. His anger resurfacing with the mentioning of the big busted woman, he headed straight for the Hokage's Residence. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

The Fifth Hokage sat at her desk, looking dejectedly at a growing stack of papers. She sighed. She really loved her job, but she couldn't stand the paper work. Whenever she seemed to be almost through it all, Shizune would come in with another stack of mission reports. Most of them came from Naruto. But no matter how good they were, or how flawlessly he preformed the most dangerous missions, in the end it was all just more paper work for her to go through. Speaking of the blonde, he had been out on a mission for the past three days. This mission was S ranked as most of Naruto's missions were, and when normally a squad of at least eight was required for this particular mission, Tsunade was confident in his abilities. He'd been doing A-S ranked missions for over a year now, by himself. She's been worried about Naruto for some time. Not many knew that Naruto took on double the amount of missions than the other ninja his age. They all still thought of him as the same happy, ignorant fool. Oh how she wished they were right. He would finish superbly, and then come back an hour or two later demanding another dangerous mission, barely sleeping, only taking the chance to change and restock on weapons. She sighed.

" Are you alright Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage sighed again. Hinata Hyuuga had been in her office for the past three days, by her request. She needed her visual prowess. The shy girl had obliged willingly, after hearing that what was about to happen could potentially help Naruto. After have gotten over her crush months ago, it still hurt her to see someone she admired struggle. She didn't exactly know what was wrong with him, not like Tsunade did, but she knew something wasn't right. He always seemed to laugh a little too loudly, like he was trying to drown out his own voice.

"I'm fine Hinata, thanks for asking. I just hoped that he wouldn't take so damn long.."

Hinata gasped as the Hokages window was opened, a sharp wind blowing all the papers from her desk.

"Well speak of the devil himself." Tsunade laughed hollowly.

Sasuke watched as the eyes of both Tsunade and Hinata turned to the open window he was crouched in. Tsunade looking slightly above not really seeing the raven, but Hinata staring stunned into his eyes.

_The byakugan, _thought Sasuke.

Hinata leaned down and quietly spoke in the Hokage's ear.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-kun is here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it took you long enough didn't it Uchiha."

Sasuke glared, invisible to the Hokage.

"And just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't feel you glaring at me you brat. Quit it."

Sasuke didn't.

"Tsunade what the hell-"

"And before you start whining, just a heads up that I can't actually hear you and nor can Hinata for that matter."

Coincidentally, Sasuke had been about to speak to the white eyed girl who could in fact see him.

"I bet you're wondering what I gave you huh?" enquired the Hokage.

Sasuke inclined his head, waiting for her to answer.

There was an awkward minute of silence before a flustered Hinata finally stuttered "Oh, s-sorry hokage-sama, Saskue-kun n-n-nodded his head."

They both sighed.

"Before I begin, everything I say from now on is strictly confidential, and it is imperative to the Hidden Leaf that it stay a secret. Now you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all of this, a missing-nin and a former ally to Orochimaru. This shows not only the magnitude of our dire situation, but it also shows that the cards are in my favour. Let me explain, for months now, I have been trying to improve our spy division. The ANBU are at their best with their new captain that took over about a year ago, but one great captain cannot make a successful division. I came across certain herbs while visiting various nations, gaining intel on the Akatsuki. This particular plant, when mixed correctly, makes the drinker virtually undetectable. No sound, no smell, no chakra signature."

The Hokage gestured to Hinata, who's immediate reaction was to blush, "There are some obvious exceptions, I have found that those with certain kekkei genkai, those with Visual Prowess such as your Uchiha sharingan, and the Hyuuga clans byakugan, can see through its power. Now, regardless of its exceptions, this herb could change the means of spying and gaining intel. However, there are some major flaws. One, the drinker of the mixture cannot be heard by not only the enemy, but their allies, and two, as I'm sure you've noticed, the chakra supply of the drinker is completely cut off."

Sasuke took in every word of the Hokage's explanation, his face not showing the growing rage boiling inside of him.

"This partially explains my reason for tell you all of this. You see, the drinker cannot regain access to his chakra supply unless he receives the antidote. And I am the only shinobi in the entire world who knows how to make it."

Tsunade noticed the frightened glances that Hinata kept throwing at the place where only Sasuke could be standing. It was impossible, but even she could feel the malice coming from the empty space.

She put a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder and said quietly, "Thank you very much for your services Hinata, but I need to speak to Sasuke in private. Alright?"

Hinata nodded, but not before glancing back at the raven.

Sasuke was surprised, the look that Hinata was giving him, it was almost a silent plea that said "_what ever she tells you to do, please, please do it."_

And then she was gone, the door shutting quietly behind her.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the woman sitting at the desk.

"Now to get to business, I know you can't talk back so I'm going to go ahead and tell you why I've asked you to come."

This was the reason Sasuke had come, he wanted, no, he needed to hear what had happened.

"I suggest you take a seat because this is going to take a while."

Sasuke sat down on the windowsill.

"Are you sitting? Oh, never mind. What I am about to tell you, is only know by a very select few shinobi. I suppose I'll have to start at the beginning... Sasuke, have you ever heard of the nine-tailed fox?"The Hokage asked.

He didn't really think he had, so he sat, listening, as she continued.

"It is said that 15 years ago our village was attacked by none other than the nine tails, the Kyuubi. If it wasn't for the 4th Hokage, the Hidden Leaf village wouldn't be here today. The Hokage put up a great fight against the demon fox. He and his wife both sacrificed their lives to seal the demon, but to do so, they needed a human vessel. Believing in his strong bloodline the 4th Hokage sealed the monster inside his own new born son. He hoped that the village would praise the boy who kept the monster at bay. But many lives were lost and a lot of villagers were scared, and angry and directed this misguided hatred to the boy. The guardian and container of the nine-tailed fox, the Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke noted that the Hokage had stopped, as if remembering the event. Her face grew more solemn as she continued.

"For the first years of his life the boy grew up an outcast. No parents or friends, he had no where to go and no one to care for him. He grew up being hated and without knowing why. The villagers who remembered the incident with the fox, told their children to stay away from him. They openly showed their resentment, to who they thought was the demon itself. The only person willing to spend time with the boy was the 3rd hokage himself; Sarutobi."

Sasuke looked out of the window and observed the angular, serious face of the 3rd hokage, set in stone.

She continued, "The jinchuuriki showed signs of incredible intelligence and outstanding potential as a ninja. Had he been someone else he could have graduated the Academy at only 4 years old. With an enormous chakra supply, and the mind of a prodigy and genius, he would certainly become the strongest shinobi the Leaf had seen since the 1st hokage, Hashirama Senju himself. The 3rd hokage had grown to care for the boy, so it was with a heavy heart that he made the boy promise him some thing that would change his life forever.

"_I have a favour to ask of you, young one." the 3rd hokage crouched down to meet the eyes of a young boy. His face was grave, for he was asking something way too much of a boy this young, prodigy or not. Unfair circumstances had left him in this position, with no other options. He smiled a sad smile when the boy looked up at him._

"_Do you feel at home here boy?" the Hokage asked, not ready to ask of something so great._

"_This village is my home, but the villagers treat me differently. Why is that sensei? Have I done something wrong? All I want is to be friends with everyone, but they all turn away from me" the boy was on the verge of tears._

_The Hokage sighed, it was now or never. "I'll tell you why they turn away from you little one, it is because they fear you. They fear your power. They fear that you will turn into a mighty force and they are scared."_

_The little boy sniffled, "But I don't want to be powerful if it means I can't make friends. I want to love everyone and everything in the village. Isn't loving where you are what it means to be home?"_

_The boy was wise beyond his years, and that was precisely why the 3rd had resolved into asking this of him. _

"_I do know of a way that the villagers will stop fearing you."_

_The boys crestfallen face showed a glimmer of hope._

_The Hokage took a deep breath, "Let me tell you right now that this will be hard. This is not something I want to put you through, but, hear me out and then you can decide whether or not you want to comply. People are foolish my boy, they fear things more powerful and shun the unknown. If you don't want them to fear you, you're going to have to make it seem as though they are stronger than you; smarter than you. What I want you to do is create a persona. One that can bear the taunting of the villagers, the insults and the loneliness. I want you to create an unbreakable mask and wear it all of the time. When they make you sad I want you to smile your brightest smile, and when they make you feel lonely I want you to laugh your loudest laugh. Show them that what they say and do doesn't affect you, even if it does. This will be very hard at first do you understand young one?"_

_Sarutobi met the eyes of a boy filled with grim determination. The mature expression unnatural on such a young face._

"_Don't worry sensei, if it means that the villagers will no longer fear me so that I can make friends, I'll be the happiest, loudest, knuckle-headed ninja, this village has ever seen. Believe it."_

The Hokage cleared her throat, finished with the depressing tale. Sasuke's blank face contradicted the swirl of emotions storming inside him.

"That mask," Tsunade started, "is breaking, and Naruto is losing himself. Not only to the villagers but to the nine-tailed beast itself. I'm sure you noticed the patch in the wall Uchiha. The Kyuubi managed to take advantage of Naruto when he's most vulnerable, asleep, and tried to escape the village. It was thanks to Naruto's sheer will power that the fox was subdued long enough for the seal to be tightened. He tearing himself apart trying to keep the monster at bay."

Sasuke stood up, Tsunade noticing a shifting in paper said, "His mask is breaking Sasuke, and you are the only one who can pick up the pieces. I need you to find a way to help save Naruto from his own destruction."

Tsunade watched as her window was thrown open, her already messy papers, tossed about. Hinata who had been standing outside came rushing in and exclaimed, "Hokage-sama! Sasuke-kun is headed for the forest, your plan didn't work! He's running away!"

The Hokage leaned put her head on her table as if to sleep.

"Don't worry Hinata, Sasuke won't make it far before he comes back. I think he's about to find the key to unlock his heart in a certain, blonde shinobi."

The Hokage closed her eyes, hoping for the best.


End file.
